


like real people do

by salazarastark



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Richard Papen, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top Henry Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/pseuds/salazarastark
Summary: Henry suspects however that the true reason he’s decided to fuck Richard is how incredibly willing Richard is to let Henry do anything to him.





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts).



> I have to thank asuralucier for the incredible beta work!
> 
> Title's from the Hozier song.
> 
> I have done my best to tag this fic appropriately, but if you feel like I missed something, please let me know in the comments and I will tag it that.

Henry Winter isn’t quite sure why he has decided to fuck Richard. He’s sure part of it is Richard’s physical attractiveness. Black hair, green eyes, tan skin, high cheekbones, full lips. Honestly it’s ridiculous how little the man is aware of his own beauty. Part of it is also Richard’s intellect, as he had been able to notice and correct their Greek and he clearly knows what he’s talking about when he has something to say.

Henry suspects however that the true reason he’s decided to fuck Richard is how incredibly willing Richard is to let Henry do anything to him. After spending the winter break with Bunny who forced Henry to take care of everything, the fact that Richard is so desperate not to disturb him with his own problems, to the point of almost dying, pleases Henry.

It doesn’t take long for Henry to get Richard into his bed, especially after he saved Richard from his own stupidity when he thought that living in a warehouse with a  _ hole _ in the roof was a bright idea. All he had to do was grasp Richard’s wrist, brush his thumb across his pulse one night when Richard is over at his apartment. Henry can tell the shivers it sends downs Richard’s spine.

The next night, when Richard gets up, all Henry has to do is pull him closer, kiss that same pulse and feels how it beats across his lips, quickening at Henry’s sudden action. 

“What are you doing?” Richard strangles out, and Henry looks up. The shadows that the lamps in the room are causing manage to frame Richard’s face like he is an angel straight from a centuries old portrait, a martyr for some god of old, and Henry feels like the demon that is going to ruin him.

Henry stands up, hand gripping that wrist and he looks down at Richard. Thinks about how those lips can easily be bruised, how that smooth tan skin can easily be bruised. He slowly moves his hand from Richard’s wrist. Up his arms, feeling the lean muscles in them, some lost due to his recent hospitalization. Over his shoulder and then to his neck, where for a brief moment he wraps his hand around Richard’s neck, feels how little effort it would take to snap it.

Richard, the idiot, simply tilts his head back, flutters his eyes close. Henry doesn’t know if it’s from total and absolute trust in him or if Richard just will let Henry do anything he wants him to do.

Henry doesn’t know what he finds more attractive.

Eventually, he moves his hand to Richard’s cheek, where Richard nuzzles his face into his palm. Henry lets him for a moment, and he quickly and fiercely grabs his hair with his other hand, jerking Richard’s hair back and for a moment, he sees the flash of fear in Richard’s eyes.

It makes Henry’s cock stir, and he feels the languid smile come across his face.

“You know what I can do to you,” he states quietly. “And you’re willing to let me do this to you?”

Richard looks at him, breathing heavily through the lust and the pain. His green eyes are almost supernatural in this moment, and he nods, which has to be painful with the grip Henry has on his soft hair.

“Whatever you want,” Richard scratches out. “I can do it.”

Henry huffs at that, determined to push Richard to his limits. He likes the challenge.

He will  _ ruin _ him.

He pulls Richard into his bedroom, flings him down on the bed. Richard lands inelegantly on his back, and Henry watches him. Richard takes a breath, and then hurriedly takes off his sweater and undershirt.

His chest is virtually hairless, which doesn’t surprise Henry. Richard has never had much stubble and doesn’t seem to have the need to shave that Henry, Charles, Bunny, and even Francis do. It’s thin with a slim waist, and Henry  _ knows _ how easily he can push Richard around.

Richard is an interloper in their midst, he disrupts the life that Henry has carefully crafted, and yet, Henry does not care about that. He understands how ridiculous it is, reacting to his own lack of reaction, but he cannot help it. 

He imagines it, slapping Richard, hitting him. Watching him curl up into himself and get tears welling up in his eyes. Fucking him while he cries.

The thought turns Henry on even morer.

Henry climbs on top of Richard, puts his hands on both Richard’s shoulders and pushes down. Richard curls his hands around Henry’s forearms, lightly and he knows that Richard won’t fight him. Henry could do whatever he wants to him and Richard will just take it.

He leans down to kiss Richard, and it’s not gentle. It’s hard and Henry is biting more than kissing. Richard just lays there, trying to bring some semblance of romance to the action, but Henry refuses to let that happen. He grasps Richard’s wrists, clasps them down on the bed, and he can feel the fine bones in Richard’s wrist beneath his hands.

For the first time, he becomes truly aware of how much bigger he is than Richard. It’s more than just height and weight, it’s power. It doesn’t matter if Richard wasn’t willing to give him this night, he could easily take it from the man, especially as weak as he was, recovering from his illness.

He breaks away from the kiss when he needs to breathe again, hurriedly shucks off his shirt. Richard watches him like he’s a god, and Henry feels like one in his gaze. Richard’s beauty could get him anyone, and he has somehow chosen Henry.

Richard is somehow under the impression that he is lucky to have Henry, and he doesn’t want that to be in dispute.

Francis, Charles, Bunny, they would eagerly take this man from him, and Henry won’t let them. He has seen how they look, how they touch, how Richard doesn’t even notice their true intentions, and he wants to be the only one to have Richard underneath him.

He traces his fingers down Richard’s chest, until he gets to the buttons of his pants. He looks at Richard, for any hint of a regret or a no. There is none, but Henry. . . .

Henry doesn’t think it would matter if there was. He wants Richard and nothing’s going to stop him.

It doesn’t take long for Henry to get both of their pants off, Richard is more than willing to move whatever way Henry directs him towards. He shoves Richard face first into the bed, pulls him up so that the man is on his hand and knees. Richard is panting now, Henry recognizes vaguely through the fog of lust in his head. He’s panting and wanting and Henry will give him this.

“Tell me,” he leans down to whisper into Richard’s ear. “Do you think of anyone else doing this to you?”

Richard gasps, and then shakes his head, that long, soft black hair framing his face. “No,” Richard says. “I just . . . I just want  _ you _ .”

Hearing that makes Henry nearly growl. He wants to hear that again and again, how much Richard wants him.

Henry is hard, and he wants nothing more than to simply fuck his way into Richard, but he knows he’ll just end up hurting himself rather than feeling the pleasure of Richard on his cock. But he can’t see anything that can be used as lube in sight, and he’s not inclined to go digging.

“Suck my cock,” he orders, relishing the words that pass through his lips and how they make Richard’s eyes go wide and his cock jump. “And finger yourself too. You have five minutes. Be as thorough as you want to be, because it’s all the prep you’re getting.”

And good God, Richard’s just a dirty little whore, because he instantly nods, moves to take in as much of Henry’s cock in that warm, wet mouth as possible. Henry runs his fingers through Richard’s hair, and he eyes Richard fumbling to put his fingers inside himself.

He wonders if Richard has ever been fucked by a man before. It doesn’t appear that he knows what he’s doing, and he can’t seem to focus on sucking Henry’s cock and preparing himself at the same time.

This is going to be painful for Richard, but hopefully that will just mean he’ll learn for next time.

And Richard isn’t very good at giving a blow job either, so while the five minutes have almost certainly not run out, Henry decides move ahead anyway.

He grasps Richard’s shoulders and lifts his mouth off his cock and pushes Ricard back down onto the bed. He jerks one of Richard’s leg onto his shoulders, and pushes in.

Richard is so tight, barely prepped, and it hurts Henry to enter him. Richard’s face is in exquisite agony, his fingers grasping at Henry’s shoulders as he pushes in. His breathing is heavy, and tears are in his eyes.

Henry has not seen anything so beautiful as this man beneath him, desperate and trembling. And it is out of sheer want not to totally ruin him for future encounters they could have together that he asks, “Are you injured?”

Richard shakes his head. “No,” he gasps out. “No, this is what I need.”

Henry nods. He both does and doesn’t understand. He can’t understand needing to be taken so hard, but the desire, the need, to  _ take _ , can scratch at him for days until he does it, and he knows most wouldn’t understand.

He and Richard are two sides to the same coin.

Henry pulls himself out almost entirely, until only the tip of his cock is in Richard, and then plunges back in.

Richard  _ screams _ , tightens his legs around Henry’s waist, tightens  _ himself _ around Henry’s cock.

Henry wastes no time in repeating the motion again and again, until Richard is shaking apart and sobbing beneath Henry, until Henry has left bruises all over Richard’s body, until Richard has scratched fine lines of blood down Henry’s shoulders.

He fucks the man beneath him until Richard has come with a sob, and Henry soon after. He collapses on top of the other man, feels his cock softening within him. After a moment, he rolls off Richard and lays next to him. Takes a deep breath, and then Henry says, as evenly as he can, “Tomorrow, we shall have to do that again.”

He sees Richard’s small smile, and he already knows exactly how he’s going to remove it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
